Vom Umgang mit Trollen
by Lancelot17
Summary: Quirinus Quirrell ist häufig in Schwierigkeiten. Erst als er jedoch zufällig von einem äußerst bösartigen Plan einger Mitschüler erfährt, gerät er in eine wirklich aussichtslose Lage. Er muss eine folgenschwere Entscheidung treffen... Oneshot


**Vom Umgang mit Trollen**

Die Tatsache, dass Professor Flitwick ihn so lange warten ließ, schien nichts Gutes zu verheißen. Zwar war der kleinwüchsige Lehrer für Zauberkunde und Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw ein eher geduldiger und umgänglicher Zeitgenosse, aber Quirinus fürchtete, dass er den Bogen dieses Mal überspannt hatte. Nervös ging er im Gang vor dem Büro des Professors auf und ab, ehe er sich mit den Ellbogen auf einen Fenstersims lehnte und nach draußen schaute.

Die Frühlingssonne spiegelte sich auf der glitzernden Oberfläche des Großen Sees und die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts lagen lichtdurchflutet und hell da. Selbst der Verbotene Wald schien heute weniger bedrohlich zu sein als sonst. Hinter den Gewächshäusern tollten einige jüngere Schüler umher, und Quirinus konnte vereinzelte Pärchen beobachten, die Hand in Hand spazieren gingen und den Beginn der warmen Jahreszeit genossen. Leider entsprach diese friedliche und positive Stimmung nicht im geringsten Quirinus' Gemütslage. Denn zum einen hatte er zum wiederholten Male die Schulregeln gebrochen, als er versuchte, in Filchs Büro einzubrechen. Zum anderen hatten seine schulischen Leistungen deutlich nachgelassen, so dass ihm mindestens ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer bevorstand, wenn er nicht gar von der Schule verwiesen werden würde.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zu Professor Flitwicks Büro und Quirinus, der auf das Schlimmste gefasst war, trat zögerlich ein. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wie von alleine und vor ihm saß Professor Flitwick auf einem auffallend hohen Sessel hinter seinem mächtigen Schreibtisch.

„Setzen Sie sich, Quirrell", sagte Professor Flitwick, dessen piepsige Stimme außergewöhnlich streng klang. „Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen anfangen?"

Unter anderen Umständen hätte es vielleicht drollig ausgesehen, wie der kleine Professor mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Kopf schüttelte. Aber in dieser Situation war Quirinus keineswegs zum Lachen zumute und er blickte lediglich schuldbewusst und verlegen zu Boden.

„Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, in das Büro des Hausmeisters einzubrechen? Können Sie mir erklären, was Sie dort wollten?"

Aber Quirinus hielt seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt und antwortete nicht. Wie hätte er einem Lehrer auch erklären sollen, was er aus Filchs Büro hatte stehlen wollen. Flitwick hätte es nicht verstanden und es hätte seine Lage nicht verbessert.

„Nun gut, wenn Sie nicht antworten wollen…". Der Professor seufzte vernehmlich. „Sie werden selbstverständlich bestraft werden. Beginnend mit dem heutigen Abend werden Sie in den kommenden vier Wochen jeden Mittwoch bei mir nachsitzen. Und sollten Sie jemals wieder versuchen irgendwo einzubrechen, werden Sie von der Schule verwiesen. Ich bin mir mit Professor Dumbledore völlig einig, dass wir ein solches Verhalten in Hogwarts nicht dulden können."

Quirinus wusste, dass Professor Flitwick es ernst meinte und deutete ein einsichtiges Nicken an.

„Und leider", fuhr Flitwick mit verärgerter Stimme fort, „lässt nicht nur Ihr Verhalten zu wünschen übrig, Quirrell. Auch Ihre Leistungen in zahlreichen Unterrichtsfächern sind äußerst dürftig."

„Schauen Sie mich an, Junge." Die Stimme des Professors klang nun ein wenig milder und Quirinus zwang sich dazu, seinen Blick etwas zu heben. „Ich kenne Sie nun schon seit fast vier Jahren und ich weiß genau, dass es Ihnen weder an den magischen Fähigkeiten noch an der Intelligenz fehlt, um in Hogwarts Ihren Weg zu machen. Aber leider mangelt es Ihnen an Entschlossenheit und Fleiß. Wenn Sie nur ein wenig mehr wie Ihr Bruder wären."

„Lassen Sie meinen Bruder aus dem Spiel", entfuhr es Quirinus, der für einen kurzen Augenblick die Kontrolle verloren hatte. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

„Schon gut", erwiderte Flitwick, „ich hätte diesen Vergleich nicht anstellen sollen. Aber es geht hier um Sie und Ihre Zukunftschancen, Quirrell. Werfen Sie Ihre Möglichkeiten nicht leichtfertig weg."

Quirinus wusste, dass Professor Flitwick Recht hatte, aber sein großer Bruder war ein Thema, das er nicht ertragen konnte. Er bewunderte seinen Bruder Marcius, aber er fürchtete ihn auch ein wenig. Am meisten jedoch hasste er ihn.

Nach dem frühen Tod der Mutter hatten Quirinus und Marcius, der fünf Jahre älter als sein Bruder war, bei ihrem Vater gelebt. Dieser war ein durchaus erfolgreicher und unter Zauberern und Hexen angesehener Advokat gewesen, der nach dem Tod seiner Frau jedoch zunehmend die Kontrolle über sein Leben und jeglichen Zugang zu seinen Söhnen verloren hatte. Gelegentlich war er gewalttätig geworden, was auch Quirinus und Marcius leidvoll zu spüren bekamen. Die schlimmste Zeit für Quirinus waren die fünf Jahre, in denen sein großer Bruder bereits Hogwarts besuchte, während er alleine mit ihrem Vater zusammen leben musste. In dieser Zeit hatte er begonnen Marcius zu hassen – dafür, dass er ihn alleine zurückließ und dafür, dass aus Marcius ein merklich selbstbewusster junger Mann wurde, während Quirinus das kleine, verängstigte Kind blieb.

Dies änderte sich erst ein wenig, als Quirinus selbst den lange ersehnten Brief aus Hogwarts erhielt und mit der Schule begann. Seine Abwesenheit schuf naturgemäß eine größere Distanz zu seinem Vater, während das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder wieder enger und besser wurde. Dennoch war es auch in Hogwarts nicht einfach, der kleine Bruder von Marcius Quirrell zu sein. Marcius war ein äußerst begabter und zielstrebiger Schüler, dem nahezu alles gelang, was er anpackte. Er war in seinem fünften und sechsten Jahr Vertrauensschüler, bester Spieler der Zauberschachmannschaft von Hogwarts und gewann zwei anerkannte europäische Schülerwettbewerbe im Bereich der Arithmantik.

Aber selbst wenn Quirinus nie ganz an seinen Bruder heranreichte, so war er doch ein aufgeweckter Junge und erfolgreicher Schüler. Seine Leistungen ließen auch nicht sofort nach, als Marcius Hogwarts verlassen hatte, zumal dieser – auf allerdings unheimliche und beängstigende Weise – dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Quirinus niemals wieder etwas von ihrem Vater zu befürchten hatte.

Es war in den Weihnachtsferien von Quirinus' zweitem und Marcius' letztem Schuljahr gewesen. An einem Tag noch im alten Jahr war Quirinus am frühen Abend nach Hause gekommen. Es war bereits dunkel und wie so häufig hatte es nach Weihnachten begonnen zu schneien. So sehr Quirinus sein Gedächtnis anstrengte, konnte er sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo er gewesen war. Aber ab dem Augenblick, als er in die enge Gasse einbog, in welcher das kleine Haus der Quirrells stand, wusste er alles, sah er jedes noch so kleine Detail vor seinem geistigen Auge, als sei all dies erst vor wenigen Tagen geschehen.

Durch die geschlossenen Läden seines Elternhauses drang ein bedrohliches grünes Flimmern nach draußen und Quirinus konnte geradezu körperlich fühlen, dass Magie in der Luft lag, eine Magie wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte – kraftvoll, mächtig, gefährlich. Als er zitternd vor Angst die Eingangstür öffnete und durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer trat, war das grüne Flimmern plötzlich verschwunden und der Raum durch eine einzige Kerze – von der Quirinus hätte schwören können, dass sie Sekunden zuvor noch nicht gebrannt hatte – nur schwach erleuchtet. Sein Vater kauerte in der entfernten Ecke des Raumes auf dem Fußboden, den Blick angsterfüllt und ungläubig zugleich auf seinen älteren Sohn gerichtet. Dieser stand wenige Meter entfernt und es wirkte unangebracht entspannt, wie die Finger seiner rechten Hand mit dem Zauberstab spielten, der – dessen war sich Quirinus sicher – noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gegen den eigenen Vater gerichtet war. Dann drehte sich Marcius langsam zu seinem Bruder um. Seine Augen waren eiskalt, aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln. Quirinus war vor Entsetzen erstarrt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Doch instinktiv wusste er, dass er hier nicht länger bleiben konnte.

Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, nach oben in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Das, was er an diesem Abend gesehen hatte zu vergessen, war ihm jedoch nie gelungen. Und er hatte nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, weder mit seinem Vater noch mit Marcius. Sein Vater war von diesem Tag an endgültig ein gebrochener Mann, der kaum mit seinem Sohn sprach geschweige denn in irgendeiner Form eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. Seinen Bruder hatte Quirinus an diesem Dezemberabend fürchten gelernt, auch wenn er die Empfindung nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, dass sein Vater verdiente, was ihm widerfahren war.

Marcius war nach dem Ende des Schuljahres weggezogen und hatte einige Monate für einen Architekten in London gearbeitet. Während dieser Zeit hatte er Quirinus regelmäßig geschrieben, aber schon bald war ihm die Beschäftigung mit Tarn- und Schutzmechanismen, um magische Gebäude vor Muggelaugen zu schützen, zu langweilig geworden und er hatte England verlassen. Seitdem hatte Quirinus noch genau zwei Briefe von seinem Bruder erhalten und sich erneut von ihm verraten gefühlt. Er hatte wieder begonnen, ihn zu hassen. Es war, als würde die geschwisterliche Bande von Tag zu Tag ein wenig weiter schmelzen und der alte Hass wieder zum Vorschein kommen.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Quirrell." Professor Flitwicks Stimme holte Quirinus unvermittelt in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich sehe Sie dann morgen im Unterricht, aber hoffentlich nicht sobald wieder hier in meinem Büro."

Quirinus war schnell wieder in seine Gedanken versunken, während er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Turms ging. Alles in allem war das Gespräch mit Flitwick gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen. Schließlich hatte Quirinus einen Schulausschluss für durchaus möglich gehalten, und nun war er mit ein paar Mal Nachsitzen davon gekommen. Die Tatsache, dass er Professor Flitwick nun bereits zum wiederholten Male enttäuscht hatte, machte Quirinus jedoch zu schaffen. Er mochte den liebenswürdigen Lehrer für Zauberkunst gerne und wusste, dass der Professor anfangs einiges von ihm gehalten hatte. Es war wenig verwunderlich, dass sich dies in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren geändert hatte, wie sich Quirinus selbst eingestehen musste.

Plötzlich schrak Quirinus auf. Am Ende des Ganges standen einige Schüler, die erregt diskutierten und ihn wohl deswegen noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Mehr aus einem Reflex heraus und weniger als Ergebnis einer bewussten Entscheidung öffnete Quirinus die Tür, an der er gerade vorbeilief, und huschte in ein leeres Klassenzimmer hinein, in dem er selbst noch nie Unterricht gehabt hatte. Er konnte nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebrauchen, und in diesem Falle war es besser, der Gruppe von Slytherins, die draußen auf dem Gang standen, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zwar hatte er auf die Schnelle nicht alle erkannt, aber es waren auf jeden Fall Barnaby Wilkes, Ned Avery und Evan Rosier unter ihnen. Und diesen dreien alleine in einem menschenleeren Gang zu begegnen, konnte einen jederzeit in große Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Quirinus sah sich ein wenig in dem Klassenzimmer um, konnte aber nichts Spektakuläres entdecken. Es gab eine Tafel, einen großen Holzschrank, ein paar Regale, in denen alte Schulbücher standen, und zahlreiche Schülertische und Bänke, die mit einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt waren, woraus Quirinus schloss, dass in dem Raum kein regelmäßiger Unterricht stattfand. Er hatte vor, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, und dann äußerst vorsichtig die Lage auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenraum zu erkunden. Er hatte sich gerade auf einen der Schülertische gesetzt, als sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte, nur um dann umso heftiger weiter zu klopfen. Denn er hörte Stimmen, die sich der Tür des Klassenzimmers, in dem er sich befand, näherten. Was, wenn es die Slytherin-Bande war und sie ihn hier entdecken würden? Sie wären misstrauisch und würden Fragen stellen, auf die er keine plausiblen Antworten hätte.

Schritte näherten sich, die Stimmen wurden lauter. Es waren die Slytherins, dessen war sich Quirinus nun sicher. Verzweifelt schaute er sich noch einmal in dem Klassenzimmer um. Der alte Schrank war seine einzige Chance. So schnell und leise er konnte, lief er dorthin, öffnete die glücklicherweise unverschlossene Tür und zwängte sich hinein. Im gleichen Augenblick als Quirinus die Schranktür zuzog, wurde die Tür des Klassenraumes geöffnet und Ned Avery war der erste, der herein kam.

„Es muss ja niemand mitbekommen, was wir vorhaben", meinte er verschwörerisch zu seinen Mitschülern, die nach und nach ebenfalls durch die Tür geschlichen kamen. „Und draußen auf dem Gang weiß man ja nie."

Quirinus saß derweil in dem großen, hölzernen Schrank und kämpfte gegen das Zittern an, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte. Irgendein spitzer Gegenstand stach ihm unangenehm in den Rücken, aber vor Angst und Aufregung bemerkte Quirinus dies kaum. Wenn die Slytherins vorsichtig waren und den Raum auch nur oberflächlich absuchten, war er verloren. Aber zunächst geschah nichts dergleichen.

Wilkes, Avery, Rosier und drei oder vier weitere Schüler – Quirinus war sich nicht ganz sicher wie viele es genau waren – hatten sich nun in einen Teil des Klassenzimmers begeben, in dem er sie durch die kleine Ritze zwischen den beiden Flügeltüren des Schrankes nicht sehen konnte. Er verstand jedoch jedes einzelne Wort, das sie wechselten.

„Also, morgen werden wir zuschlagen." Es war Wilkes, der sprach. „Mulciber und ein paar weitere Todesser bringen den betäubten Troll an die richtige Stelle des Verbotenen Waldes und werden dafür sorgen, dass er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt das Bewusstsein erlangt. Und wenn er aufwacht, wird er sehr, sehr hungrig sein." Wilkes gab ein bösartiges Lachen von sich.

„Da wird es ihn sicher freuen, dass sich gerade zwei schmackhafte Hogwartsschüler zu ihrem wöchentlichen Rendezvous im Verbotenen Wald einfinden werden." Avery stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

„Aber der Troll könnte die beiden töten". Quirinus erkannte die Stimme von Regulus Black, der in etwa so alt war wie er selbst, während Wilkes, Avery und Rosier allesamt in ihrem letzten Schuljahr waren.

„Genau so ist es gedacht." Wilkes sprach mit eiskalter Stimme. „Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wir wollen den Dunklen Lord schließlich beeindrucken. Und er wird beeindruckt sein, wenn unter Dumbledores Augen zwei Schüler auf diese brutale Weise ums Leben kommen."

Wilkes machte eine kurze Pause und Quirinus konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, mit was für einem Blick Wilkes den armen Jungen gerade bedachte.

„Also, Black. Wenn Du damit ein Problem hast, ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt es zu sagen. Aber der Dunkle Lord wird enttäuscht sein. Er hält einiges von Deiner Familie, wie ich gehört habe."

„Es gibt kein Problem." Black bemühte sich mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, aber ein leichtes Zittern war nicht zu überhören. „Ich bin dabei."

Als Quirinus angestrengt versuchte, vielleicht doch etwas sehen zu können, fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch, auf den er sich vorhin kurz gesetzt hatte, als er in dem Klassenzimmer abwarten wollte bis die Slytherin-Bande wieder verschwunden war. Ein kalter Schauder überkam ihn. Auf der staubigen Oberfläche des Tischs hatte er mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterlassen. Wenn einer der Schüler auch nur zufällig einen Blick darauf warf und die richtigen Schlüsse zog… Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, was mit ihm geschehen würde – nach allem, was er bereits mitgehört hatte.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir keine Gryffindors mit dem Troll angreifen. Potter und Evans wären doch beispielsweise ein perfektes Ziel. Die beiden sind Vertrauensschüler und Lieblinge von Dumbledore. Das würde Aufsehen erregen und den Dunklen Lord aufhorchen lassen."

„Oh Ned, denk doch nach." Rosier schnaubte ungeduldig. „Von Potter und Evans wissen wir nicht, ob – und schon gar nicht wann – sie sich vielleicht im Verbotenen Wald treffen. Wir können den Troll nicht einsetzen wo und wann es uns gefällt. Der Plan funktioniert nur, weil wir ganz genau wissen, dass sich Milburn und diese Madeleine Carter jeden Freitag um dieselbe Zeit am selben Ort zu einem heimlichen Rendezvous verabreden."

In seinem dunklen Schrank sitzend, erstarrte Quirinus zu Eis. Die Slytherins, die er die ganze Zeit unfreiwillig belauschte, planten Madeleine Carter zu töten. Und was fast noch schlimmer war – Madeleine traf sich heimlich mit Walter Milburn, diesem arroganten und selbstverliebten Slytherin aus reichem Elternhaus, für den die Schule reiner Zeitvertreib war und der bekanntermaßen jedem hübschen Mädchen nachstellte.

„Evan hat Recht." Nun war es wieder Wilkes, der das Wort ergriff. Aber Quirinus bekam nur noch Bruchstücke des Gesprächs mit. „Milburn muss bestraft werden, wenn er sich mit diesem Schlammblut einlässt. Alle anständigen Slytherins werden das verstehen. Und der Dunkle Lord hat es gebilligt."

„Gut, dann machen wir es so", willigte Avery in den Plan ein. „Ich hätte nur noch eine letzte Frage: Warum nimmt eigentlich Snape nicht an diesem Treffen teil?"

„Severus möchte sich aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten", erklärte Wilkes.

„Für meinen Geschmack hält er sich ein wenig zu häufig aus unseren Angelegenheiten heraus", bohrte Avery nach.

„Das mag sein. Aber das werden wir wohl akzeptieren müssen. Severus wird seine Gründe haben."

Da Avery nichts mehr erwiderte, beendeten die Slytherins ihr geheimes Treffen und verließen das Klassenzimmer, ohne ihren heimlichen Zuhörer bemerkt zu haben. Dieser verharrte noch mehrere Minuten in seinem Versteck – wenn auch weniger aus Angst vor Entdeckung, als vielmehr um das soeben gehörte zumindest einigermaßen zu verdauen und wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Hallo Quix. Du siehst blass aus. War es so schlimm bei Professor Flitwick?"

Quirinus war inzwischen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zurückgekehrt, wo Pierce Ackerley offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er war der einzige, der Quirinus' alten Spitznamen noch benutzte – ein Überbleibsel aus dem ersten Schuljahr, als ihn seine Mitschüler _Quix _getauft hatten, weil er häufig derjenige war, dem es am schnellsten gelang, neu gelernte Zaubersprüche erfolgreich auszuführen.

„Nein, nein", schüttelte Quirinus, gedanklich noch immer ein wenig abwesend, den Kopf. An Professor Flitwick hatte er schon gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Ich bin einigermaßen glimpflich davon gekommen. Durfte mir natürlich eine Standpauke anhören – wegen des Einbruchs und wegen meinen schlechten Leistungen im Unterricht. Und ich muss ein paar Mal nachsitzen. Aber das geht schon klar."

„Ich hab's Dir ja gesagt, Flitwick mag Dich noch immer. Und so schlecht bist Du nun auch wieder nicht in der Schule. In Muggelkunde bist Du gut und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bist Du mit Abstand der Beste in der Klasse."

„Stimmt schon, aber Flitwick hat natürlich trotzdem recht. Ich könnte auch in den anderen Fächern besser sein."

„Klar. Du bist halt faul und lernst nichts, Quix." Pierces freundliches Lächeln nahm seinen offenen Worten einiges von ihrer Schärfe. „Lediglich für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste interessierst Du Dich wirklich. Und in Muggelkunde gibst Du Dir Mühe, weil Du Madeleine beeindrucken willst."

Pierce Ackerley kannte Quirinus wirklich gut. Er war sein bester Freund, vielleicht sogar sein einziger. Und Quirinus war froh, dass er ihn hatte. Nun jedoch versetzten ihm seine Worte einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Aber Pierce konnte ja nicht wissen, was Quirinus vor wenigen Minuten über Madeleine Carter erfahren hatte.

„Apropos Madeleine Carter…". Sehr zum Missfallen von Quirinus hatte sich Pierce an diesem Thema festgebissen. „… Dass Du versucht hast, in Filchs Büro einzubrechen, hat doch bestimmt auch etwas mit diesem Mädchen zu tun, nicht wahr?"

„Sei mir nicht böse, Pierce. Ich werde Dir die Geschichte mit Filch ein anderes Mal erzählen, aber das Gespräch mit Flitwick hat mir doch zugesetzt und ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Ich würde gerne noch an die frische Luft gehen und danach in die Bibliothek. Ich muss bis morgen den Aufsatz für Binns über die Riesenverfolgung in Mitteleuropa zu Ende schreiben."

Pierce nickte verständnisvoll und Quirinus war ihm dankbar, dass er vorerst keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Er verließ den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin er gehen sollte. Auf jeden Fall brauchte er Ruhe, um seine wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ein wenig frische Luft hätte ihm vielleicht wirklich gut getan, aber die Sonne würde schon bald untergehen und nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit durfte sich in diesen Zeiten kein Schüler außerhalb des Schlosses aufhalten. Stattdessen beschloss Quirinus in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Zum einen hätte er Pierce dann nur ein bisschen angelogen, und zum anderen würde ihn dort niemand stören, wenn er so tat, als würde er arbeiten.

Um diese Zeit hielten sich nur noch wenige Schüler in der Bibliothek auf, obwohl die Abschlussprüfungen nicht mehr allzu fern waren. Quirinus entschied sich für einen einsamen Fensterplatz in einer der abgelegensten Ecken der Bibliothek und stapelte ein paar Bücher, die er wahllos aus den Regalen gezogen hatte, vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er wollte nicht auffallen und Madam Pince keinen Grund geben, ihm irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Der Einbruch in Filchs Büro, nach dem ihn Pierce zum wiederholten Male gefragt hatte, schien inzwischen Ewigkeiten her zu sein. Natürlich hatte Pierce recht. Quirinus war in der Tat wegen Madeleine Carter in das Büro des Hausmeisters eingebrochen – und unglücklicherweise erwischt worden. Madeleine gehörte wie Quirinus dem Haus Ravenclaw an und war eine Klasse über ihm. Und sie faszinierte ihn auf eine Art und Weise wie Quirinus es bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Wann immer er einen Raum betrat, sah er sich zuerst um, ob er ihr goldblondes Haar irgendwo entdecken konnte. Und erst wenn er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie nicht da war, ließ sein pochender Herzschlag langsam nach und er empfand eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung. Wann immer er die Augen schloss, erschien sie in seinen Träumen und war vollkommen wie das Glück, das er in diesen Momenten empfand und das sich in eine tiefe Sehnsucht verwandelte, sobald er in die Realität zurückkehrte. Und wann immer er tatsächlich einmal in ihrer Nähe war, ließ ihre bloße Anwesenheit ihn dermaßen erstarren, dass er kaum einmal ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte und sie ihn gar nicht wahr zu nehmen schien, was ihn zunehmend in schmerzvolle Verzweiflung stürzte.

Als Filch ihr das Tagebuch abgenommen hatte und Madeleine so verzweifelt war und den unbarmherzigen Hausmeister vergeblich anflehte, ihr das wertvolle Buch zurückzugeben, hatte Quirinus seine Chance gesehen. Wenn er derjenige sein würde, der ihr das Buch zurückbrachte, würde sie ihn wahrnehmen, sie würde sogar von ihm beeindruckt sein. Also hatte er versucht, das Buch zurückzuholen… Inzwischen war ihm klar geworden, dass das Tagebuch für Madeleine vor allem deswegen so wichtig war, weil darin ihre heimliche Affäre mit diesem unerträglichen Milburn verborgen war. Quirinus hatte einiges für dieses Mädchen riskiert, aber sie war es nicht wert. Doch konnte er zulassen, dass sie in Lebensgefahr geriet? Quirinus zweifelte kein bisschen daran, dass Wilkes und die anderen Slytherins ihre Pläne, die er zufällig belauscht hatte, in die Tat umsetzen würden.

Er musste zu Flitwick gehen und ihm mitteilen, in welcher Gefahr sich Madeleine und Walter Milburn befanden. Aber was wäre, wenn Flitwick ihm gar nicht glaubte? Wenn die Slytherins – was zu erwarten war – ihre Pläne leugneten? Seine Aussage würde gegen die von mehreren Schülern stehen. Und Wilkes, Rosier und Avery würden womöglich erfahren, dass Quirinus sie belauscht und verraten hatte. Hatte nicht sogar der Dunkle Lord seine Finger im Spiel? Quirinus würde sich selbst in größte Gefahr bringen, doch Madeleine würde es ihm wohl kaum danken.

Madeleine Carter hatte es nicht verdient, dass er ein solches Risiko für sie einging. Sie hatte ihn verraten, indem sie sich für Milburn entschieden hatte, der sie nicht wirklich liebte und sie lediglich ausnutzte. Immer deutlicher gewann diese Überzeugung in Quirinus' Überlegungen die Oberhand. Aber gleichzeitig schlich sich immer wieder eine andere Vorstellung in seine Gedanken. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie der wütend tobende Troll den angsterfüllten und verzweifelten Milburn angriff und ihm mit seiner Keule den Schädel einschlug. Dann wandte sich das Ungetüm Madeleine zu, die zu fliehen versuchte, aber nicht schnell genug war. Sie stolperte und lag hilflos da. Ein letzter Schrei verließ ihre blutroten Lippen – da trat Quirinus aus seinem Versteck hervor, zückte seinen Zauberstab und brachte den Troll zur Strecke. Madeleine blickte ihn an. Voll Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung. Sie lächelte.

Quirinus wusste, dass dies lediglich eine einfältige und kindische Phantasie war. Er machte sich lächerlich – und all das wegen dieses Mädchens, das sich kein bisschen für ihn interessierte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Dennoch beschloss er noch einen Blick in ein interessantes Buch zu werfen, das er vor einigen Wochen bei seinen Recherchen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entdeckt hatte. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Titel erinnern: _Vom Umgang mit Trollen_. Schließlich konnte es nicht schaden, sich ein wenig zu informieren, wenn am folgenden Tag eine solche Kreatur ihr Unwesen in Hogwarts treiben würde.

Am nächsten Tag war das Wetter erneut so frühlingshaft und die Hogwarts-Schüler so fröhlich und beschwingt, dass Quirinus es kaum ertragen konnte. Er hockte gut versteckt zwischen hohen Bäumen und dichten Büschen am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und die Vöglein zwitscherten, als versuchten sie, seine Sorgen mit ihrem Gesang zu vertreiben. Aber Quirinus wusste, dass eine schreckliche Tragödie kurz bevorstand. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er beobachtet, wie Milburn den Wald betreten hatte – mit der ihm eigenen Lässigkeit und Arroganz, ohne jede Sorge, dass er entdeckt werden könne. Allerdings ging es an diesem Tag auch nicht um die Übertretung irgendwelcher Schulregeln. Es ging um Leben und Tod, wovon Milburn natürlich nicht das Geringste wusste.

Quirinus hatte die vergangene Nacht fast kein Auge zu getan. Manchmal hatte er sich an jene schlaflose Nacht erinnert gefühlt, als sein Bruder ihren Vater angegriffen und für sein Leben gezeichnet hatte. Damals jedoch war Quirinus ein machtloser Beobachter gewesen. Dieses konnte er handeln – die Geschehnisse beeinflussen, Leben retten. Aber er hatte beschlossen, dies nicht zu tun. Zu tief war er verletzt, zu groß war die Gefahr für ihn selbst.

Dennoch hatte er am gestrigen Abend intensiv in _Vom Umgang mit Trollen _gelesen, bis Madam Pince ihn als letzten aus der Bibliothek geworfen hatte. Und heute Morgen hatte er sogar kurz erwogen, Verwandlung zu schwänzen, um noch einige weitere Kapitel studieren zu können. Er wusste jedoch, dass Professor McGonagall das Fehlen eines Schülers in ihrem Unterricht nicht einfach auf sich beruhen ließ. Also war Quirinus hingegangen, ohne auch nur das Geringste von dem mit zu bekommen, was Professor McGonagall über Beschaffenheit und Verwandlungseigenschaften von Edelmetallen zu sagen hatte. Erst danach führte ihn sein Weg erneut in die Bibliothek, ehe er ein wenig am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes herumgelungert hatte, wo er sich schließlich in der Nähe der Stelle, an der Milburn den Wald betreten hatte, sein Versteck suchte. Irgendwie musste Quirinus in der Nähe des Geschehens sein und mitbekommen was geschah. Im Schloss hätte er es jedenfalls nicht ausgehalten.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, vorsichtig schleichend aber dennoch nicht völlig lautlos. Quirinus wusste, ohne hinschauen zu müssen, dass es Madeleine war, die Milburn zu ihrem geheimen Rendezvous folgte und in ihr Verderben laufen würde. Etwas in ihm drängte darauf, sie zu warnen oder ihr zumindest heimlich zu folgen. Aber Quirinus hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und diese Entscheidung war die richtige. Auch wenn ihm das Mädchen mit dem goldenen Haar und den strahlenden blauen Augen leid tat. Auch wenn er wusste, was ihr bevor stand. Mit beiden Händen griff er in den dornigen Busch, hinter dem er sich verborgen hielt, und drückte zu – fester und fester. Er bemerkte das Blut kaum, das an seinen Unterarmen entlanglief, und der Schmerz, den er empfand, linderte ein klein wenig seine Gewissensbisse und den Schrecken über das, was gleich beginnen würde.

Trolle waren ausgesprochen dumme Wesen, aber darauf würde es kaum ankommen, wenn ein ausgehungerter Troll auf zwei noch nicht voll ausgebildete Zauberer treffen würde. Denn zum einen besaßen Trolle, wie viele magische Wesen, eine gewisse Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Zaubersprüche, zum anderen waren sie außergewöhnlich stark und extrem brutal. Sie erschlugen ihre Opfer gewöhnlich mit einer Keule und verschlangen ihr Fleisch roh. Quirinus zitterte bei diesem Gedanken.

Aber noch war alles ruhig. Vielleicht würde gar nichts geschehen. Quirinus war sich sicher, dass die Slytherins ihren Plan nicht kurzfristig aufgegeben hatten, aber vielleicht hatten die Todesser den Troll nicht in den Griff bekommen und die Aktion war daran gescheitert. Wilkes hatte erwähnt, dass Mulciber einer der Todesser war, der in diese Sache verwickelt war. Mulciber hatte letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht, nun gehörte er bereits zu den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Manchmal, dachte Quirinus, war man sich hier in Hogwarts zu wenig bewusst, wie nah die Bedrohung durch Du-weißt-schon-wen in Wirklichkeit war.

In diesem Moment war die Bedrohung nur wenige Meter von Quirinus entfernt, in Form eines gefährlichen und brutalen Trolls. Und niemand würde Madeleine und Milburn helfen können. Dumbledore wusste nichts von dem Plan, kein Lehrer war in der Nähe und selbst Hagrids Hütte war wohl zu weit entfernt, als dass er rechtzeitig würde eingreifen können, selbst wenn er etwas von dem Angriff des Trolls mitbekommen und sofort reagieren würde.

Aber noch immer war alles ruhig. Und dennoch hatte sich etwas verändert. Quirinus wusste zunächst nicht, was anders war als zuvor. Doch dann wurde es ihm schlagartig klar. Kein einziger Vogel zwitscherte mehr. Dies war keine angenehme, frühlingshafte Ruhe mehr, es war vielmehr Totenstille.

Plötzlich jedoch wurde diese Stille von einem Geräusch durchbrochen. Das Geräusch stammte jedoch nicht von einem Troll und kam auch nicht aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Es war vielmehr ein Schüler, der ein gutes Stück vom Waldrand entfernt spazierte, gut gelaunt vor sich hin summte und von Zeit zu Zeit auf seine Uhr schaute, als würde er auf jemanden warten. Quirinus konnte nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass er in Kürze Zeuge eines weiteren Rendezvous werden würde.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte aus dem Wald heraus ein Brüllen, das Quirinus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es folgte der angsterfüllte Schrei einer jungen Frau und man hörte, wie Holz zerbarst. Dann wieder das laute, rohe Brüllen. Der Troll war erwacht.

Während sich Quirinus noch tiefer in sein Versteck kauerte, sah er, wie der Schüler, der am Rande des Waldes auf jemanden zu warten schien, seinen Zauberstab zog und augenblicklich in Richtung des Brüllens losstürmte. Als er nur wenige Meter von Quirinus entfernt in den Verbotenen Wald hinein rannte, konnte dieser erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Es war Sirius Black, der ältere Bruder von Regulus, der jedoch anders als Regulus und die meisten Mitglieder der Familie Black kein Slytherin war, sondern dem Haus Gryffindor angehörte. Sirius war als Draufgänger bekannt und wurde diesem Ruf gerecht, wie er nun mutig und ohne Zögern den Angegriffenen zu Hilfe eilte, ohne allerdings wirklich zu wissen, um welch gefährliche Situation es sich hierbei handelte.

Ohne nachzudenken verließ jetzt auch Quirinus sein Versteck und folgte Sirius Black. Endlich doch etwas zu tun und den schrecklichen Dingen nicht ihren Lauf zu lassen, erfüllte ihn mit großer Erleichterung. Er verspürte keine Angst vor dem Troll, fürchtete sich aber vor dem Anblick, der ihn nun möglicherweise erwartete. Was, wenn der Troll Madeleine bereits getötet hatte. Erneut hörte er das wütende Brüllen des Trolls, so laut, dass er nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte.

Quirinus beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch einmal und bemerkte Walter Milburn kaum, der zitternd und mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht an einen Baum gelehnt auf dem Waldboden saß. Er war überall mit Lehm verschmiert und blutete ein wenig, schien aber nicht allzu ernsthaft verletzt zu sein.

Dann sah Quirinus den Troll. Es handelte sich um einen ausgewachsenen Waldtroll von gut drei Metern Größe mit blasser grau-grünlicher Haut und einem viel zu kleinen, fast kahlen Kopf auf dem plumpen, massigen Körper. Der Troll, von dem ein bestialischer Gestank ausging, hielt eine riesige Keule in seiner rechten Hand, mit der er unkontrolliert und ziellos durch die Luft schlug. Offenbar konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Madeleine, die hilflos wenige Meter von dem Troll entfernt auf der Erde lag, angreifen sollte, oder ob er sich Sirius zuwenden sollte, der den Troll anschrie und unablässig Schockzauber in seine Richtung schleuderte.

Jeder von Sirius' Schockzaubern schüttelten den Troll zwar kurz durch, eine weitergehende Wirkung zeigten sie jedoch nicht. Dennoch hatte der Troll nun offensichtlich beschlossen, sich zuerst um Sirius und dessen lästige Zaubersprüche zu kümmern. Brüllend und entschlossen seine Keule schwingend ging er auf den Gryffindor-Schüler zu.

In diesem Moment erblickte Madeleine Quirinus, der ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, aber noch unbeteiligt die Situation beobachtete.

„Hilf ihm, Quirinus." Madeleine flehte ihn an. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Quirinus zögerte kurz. Er blickte Madeleine an und fixierte dann den Troll, der Sirius Black immer näher kam. Wie Quirinus in _Vom Umgang mit Trollen _gelesen hatte und der Waldtroll gerade eindrucksvoll bewies, konnten Schockzauber diesen Wesen wenig anhaben. Die einzige Möglichkeit, mit einem Schockzauber erfolgreich zu sein, war, wenn zwei Zauber den Troll genau gleichzeitig trafen. Aber dies zu bewerkstelligen, war schier unmöglich. Es gab jedoch noch eine andere Möglichkeit, einen kleinen, eigentlich unscheinbaren Zauber, der die magische Resistenz von Trollen für kurze Zeit zusammenbrechen ließ.

„Sirius! Sirius Black!" Quirinus rief so laut er konnte, um das Gebrüll des Trolls zu übertönen. Es war notwendig, dass sie ihren Angriff koordinierten, wenn sie den Troll bezwingen wollten. Sirius hatte ihn gehört und nickte ihm zu. Quirinus war durchaus beeindruckt von dem älteren der beiden Black-Brüder. Ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen, hatte er ihn immer für einen Aufschneider und Sprücheklopfer gehalten. Aber Sirius Black besaß offenbar Mut und behielt auch dann die Ruhe, wenn er von einem drei Meter großen Troll angegriffen wurde.

„Du musst ihn direkt nach meinem Zauberspruch schocken. Verstanden?"

Erneut nickte Sirius ihm zu, aber nun war auch der Troll auf Quirinus aufmerksam geworden. Aus blutunterlaufenen kleinen Äuglein blickte er ihn an, war aber von zwei gleichzeitig angreifenden Gegnern erneut überfordert. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Quirinus.

„Locomotor Mortis!"

Den Beinklammerfluch beherrschten die meisten Schüler bereits in ihrem ersten oder zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts, auch wenn er nicht auf dem offiziellen Lehrplan stand. Er war vergleichsweise leicht abzuwehren und gehörte nicht gerade zur hohen Kunst der Magie. Quirinus hatte jedoch in _Vom Umgang mit Trollen _gelesen, dass er bei allen Arten von Trollen eine verheerende Wirkung hatte.

Als der Fluch den Waldtroll traf, geschah zunächst nichts. Die stämmigen Beine des Trolls sprangen nicht zusammen und klebten aneinander fest, wie dies üblicherweise geschah, wenn der Zauber ein menschliches Opfer traf. Die Beine des Trolls bewegten sich kein bisschen. Das Ungetüm blickte lediglich noch ein wenig einfältiger drein als gewöhnlich.

„Stupor!"

Sirius schleuderte dem Troll seinen Schockzauber in Form eines roten Lichtblitzes, unmittelbar nachdem Quirinus seinen eigenen Spruch beendet hatte, entgegen. Als der Blitz den riesigen Troll traf, wurde er dieses Mal nicht durchgeschüttelt. Stattdessen öffnete der Troll seinen Mund, riss die Augen weit auf – und fiel der Länge nach auf den Waldboden ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal zu regen.

„Ich muss Ihnen beiden danken, Mr. Black und Mr. Quirrell."

Quirinus hatte Albus Dumbledore noch nie so entsetzt und schockiert gesehen wie in diesem Moment.

„Sie haben zwei Hogwarts-Schüler vor einem äußerst brutalen und schmerzvollen Tod bewahrt. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld."

„Eigentlich war es Quirrells Verdienst. Er wusste, wie man das Monster besiegen kann." Sirius Black warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Aber Black hat ihn letztlich niedergestreckt", fühlte sich Quirinus verpflichtet, das Kompliment zurück zu geben. Wusste er doch, dass er ohne Sirius Black gar nicht in diesen Kampf eingegriffen hätte.

Der Waldtroll lag noch immer bewusstlos auf der kleinen Lichtung inmitten des Verbotenen Waldes. Neben dem Schulleiter waren inzwischen noch weitere Lehrer am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen. Professor Flitwick hatte Quirinus ebenfalls anerkennend zugenickt und Professor McGonagall ihm und Sirius Black schweigend aber mit großer Dankbarkeit die Hand geschüttelt.

Quirinus hätte glücklich sein müssen, war er doch in kürzester Zeit zu einem Helden der Schule geworden. Aber er war nicht glücklich, denn erneut war die Sache nicht so ausgegangen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Denn nachdem der Troll besiegt war, hatte Madeleine ihm zwar gedankt, aber sie hatte Sirius umarmt und schaute ihn seitdem mit einem Blick an, der Quirinus schmerzte, als hätte ihm jemand ein langes Messer in die Eingeweide gerammt.

Als sie alle zusammen den Verbotenen Wald verließen, strömten immer mehr Schüler aus dem Schloss heraus und jubelten Sirius und Quirinus zu. Offenbar hatte sich ihre Heldentat bereits wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

„Sirius Black hat einen riesigen Troll besiegt. Und Quirrell hat ihm dabei geholfen.", hörte Quirinus zwei Drittklässlerinnen tuscheln.

„Stimmt es, dass Du dabei warst, als Black Madeleine Carter und Walter Milburn das Leben gerettet hat, Quix?"

Also war diese Version der Geschichte bereits bis zu Pierce Ackerley vorgedrungen. Quirinus empfand eine Mischung aus Wut, Enttäuschung und Resignation. Sirius Black eignete sich einfach besser zum Helden als er selbst. Und Madeleine hatte sich in Black verliebt, nicht in ihn. Überhaupt schien sich Madeleine recht schnell zu verlieben, aber er würde wohl nie unter den Auserwählten sein.

In der Großen Halle kam es zu einer Art spontanen Jubel- und Siegesfeier. Aber Quirinus war nicht nach feiern zumute, auch wenn er durchaus gefragt war an diesem Abend. Stattdessen ging er nochmals hinaus und setzte sich auf die große Steintreppe, die zum Eingangstor von Hogwarts führte. Er blickte auf den Verbotenen Wald und ließ noch einmal Revue passieren, was sich an den vergangenen beiden Tagen alles zugetragen hatte.

Da hörte er, wie sich Schritte von hinten näherten und sich jemand zu ihm stellte. Erschrocken stand Quirinus auf. Es war Wilkes.

„Da hast Du ja heute eine große Tat vollbracht, wie man so hört, Quirrell."

Wilkes ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er enttäuscht oder zornig war. Denn immerhin war der Plan der Slytherins, mit dem sie den Dunklen Lord hatten beeindrucken wollten, auf ganzer Linie gescheitert.

Quirinus nickte vorsichtig.

„Hat sich aber wohl nicht so richtig für Dich ausgezahlt, wie ich sehe." Wilkes' Lächeln schien fast ein wenig mitleidig zu sein. Der Tonfall seiner Stimme war jedoch gewohnt hart.

„Vielleicht solltest Du Dir das nächste Mal genauer überlegen, auf welcher Seite Du stehst und wem Du hilfst. Schließlich willst Du nicht immer nur am Rande stehen. Hab' ich nicht Recht?"

Quirinus mochte Wilkes nicht besonders, aber er musste zugeben, dass Wilkes Recht hatte. In Zukunft würde er sich überlegen, was für ihn selbst bei einer Sache heraussprang. Er konnte und wollte nicht immer zu den Verlierern zählen. Von nun an würde sich einiges ändern.


End file.
